


Frost (EN)

by livias_tale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hope, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, in progress, tw: mentioned suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livias_tale/pseuds/livias_tale
Summary: It's a cold winters night, and it matches his heart. That's how it all began.





	Frost (EN)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frost (GER)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858278) by [livias_tale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livias_tale/pseuds/livias_tale). 



> I hate to spoil (and I'm spoiling my own work!) but the safety of users always, always is the most important thing: So please, if you are not in a good mental state, and if (mentioned) suicide triggers you, do not read this. I am very sorry for what you have to go through. There is always another way though, and suicide is no real solution.
> 
> Harry Potter characters and the whole universe do not belong to me, but to Joanne K. Rowling. I do not get money for this, nor is this official.
> 
> This is a very short chapter, but more will follow soon. 
> 
> Also, I'm not a native speaker, so there may be mistakes. I'm sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Cold

This story began on a cold, frosty evening. They said it was going to be the coldest winter since decades, and he could almost taste how the last drops of the beer he had just drunk became little crystals on his tongue.

But who was he? A question which is none of your business, for now. A question which has been asked around the whole world, so many times, because it seemed to unlikely that the average person would meet him.

He carried the weight of a hero, but he did not carry it like a hero, no. He carried it like a frightened child, which was scared by the monster in his cupboard.

January’s cold air pulled his hair and he repented that he left the house tonight. But he longed for a walk, he needed some time to think. In this little village full of Muggles, nobody knew his name. And he was the only one who dared to go out tonight, anyway.

The only one? No. 

Suddenly, he recognized footprints in the snow, or, well, the dirty something which had the audacity to call itself snow. They followed a path which went northern, to a small viewing point, which had been his destination as well.

He was snorting with rage. Would they really deny him even this little place of refuge? But then he told himself that maybe talking to stranger would not be a bad idea. After all, he needed help concerning all his confusing thoughts.

He had to make a hard decision, a decision no one could take away from him, and where every possible outcome was ugly. He didn’t want to gloss over this issue. He could not.

Once he finally arrived at the end of the footpath, it seemed like he was alone. A shiver went over his back as he watched the cliff, which was so small yet so prominent against the sky. 

The cliff, it really was not that big, but on a stormy day like today, it would be enough, for certain things.

He felt stupid. Narrow-minded. The idea that someone could have had the same destination as himself scared him. His naivety, but the cruelty of his plan as well, they were so obvious now. He wanted to take out his wand, fuck the dementors (not literally), and rescue this poor soul. Yet, his entire body was frozen from guilt, and from panic.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling, and from the corner of his eye, he saw something white. Could it be? Was it not too late? Could it be, that his destiny only played a trick on his mind, to show him the cruelty of what he had planned?

He knew he was never going to forget the voice when he heard it. It made him feel weird things in his tummy. He could not quite grasp them, they were unexplainable.

»So, that’s how we meet again, Potter.«

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
